


is that a hickey or a bruise?

by EJ (girlwitham4carbine)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, arguments aaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwitham4carbine/pseuds/EJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first their voices were muffled, hardly carrying through the small office building. Many dismissed it as someone getting rowdy and playing, as was a regular day at Rooster Teeth Productions. Yelling was normal, if Michael’s Rage Quits were anything to go by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is that a hickey or a bruise?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Joelay - the two get in a fight (kind of serious) and all their friends are worried until Joel comes in the next day covered in hickies, saying everything was fine again  
> Originally posted on Tumblr here: http://ejraptor.tumblr.com/post/72714488918/is-that-a-hickey-or-a-bruise  
> I don't remember writing this to be honest with you. I wish I wrote a little more detail for the day after ;;

“ _What the_   _fuck_!”

At first their voices were muffled, hardly carrying through the small office building. Many dismissed it as someone getting rowdy and playing, as was a regular day at Rooster Teeth Productions. Yelling was normal, if Michael’s Rage Quits were anything to go by.

But when the door of Joel’s office flung open, slamming against the outlying wall, Ray burst out and headed back towards the front of the building, and it was as if the air became a solid object, the tension striking anywhere they went and their voices carried. 

"Goddammit Ray. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Joel seethed, sounding hoarse and pissed off. He was trying to keep up with the fuming man in front of him and at the same time trying not to yell quite as loudly as him either.

"No, fuck you Joel! I’m tired of this shit."

Ray turned his head to spit this back at Joel, anger etched into his face and in his gait. He didn’t seem to care as coworkers began poking their heads out into the halls to see the source of the commotion.

"If you would just listen to me -"

"There’s nothing I want to hear you say!"

"Stop acting like a child!"

"You first!"

By then Burnie and Gus had managed to step in, pushing themselves in between their two friends, who were seconds away from attempting to beat the shit out of one another. Both men’s anger came off them in waves, even Ray, the much more easy going of them who not many could ever say they’ve seen red with rage.

The rest of the employees were standing in the vicinity, watching the scene while keeping themselves a fair distance away. Their faces were worried and if it weren’t for the striking silence and them just _staring_ , seemed like they wanted to step forward to do something, anything. But before anyone got the nerves to , Burnie was sending them on their way, warning each of them to stay in their respective offices and his wrath would be the least of their worries. They did this with chagrin, Ray walking the short distance to the open door of the Achievement Hunter office and Joel heading back to his own a few seconds after. Burnie’s quiet ‘Get back to work!’ broke the silence, whispers among the others following until the office was a normal volume again.

Michael and Gavin made sure to occupy Ray as much as they could before the clock struck the end of the day, challenging him to stupid dares, shitty games, and anything to keep his mind away from the man a floor above.

Meanwhile, Joel buried himself in paperwork and managed to find himself ahead on much of his work for the week. Jack and Adam would stop by to chat with him for a few minutes, bouncing some ideas of him for future escapades and anything to keep his mind away from the man below.

But as soon as 5 o’clock rolled around, both Ray and Joel left the office as fast as they possibly could, Ray tossing his backpack over his shoulder and running across the parking lot whole Joel drove his car away about 5 minutes after, leaving their friends to simply worry if everything would be alright with the lovebirds come tomorrow.

___

The next morning, the two walked in together, hand in hand. Ray pecked him on the cheek and quickly scurried into this tiny office, leaving Joel to make his slow journey to his own. Despite his regular demeanor and clothing choice, Joel’s neck was covered in small, purple blotches and marks. His face would show signs of red whenever someone began staring at his neck with a knowing smirk, while he simply told them to mind their own business. When they asked how he and Ray were doing, with looks of curiosity and worry, but mostly curiosity, he simply replied.

"Everything’s better than fine."


End file.
